Off Limits
by Chiblets
Summary: *Crossover: Ouran and Vampire Knight* The Host Club -plus Nekozawa- are transferring to Cross Academy. While the rest of the transfer students bask in their new surroundings, Kaoru Hitachiin finds that something is off about the academy- and the very creepy Dark Prince as well.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

-At Nekozawa Manor—

"Master, are you sure you'll be alright without us? What with your condition and all, we're worried," Kuretake, one of the many servants to Ouran's Prince of Darkness, mutters and sneaks a rapid glance at him, shutting his suitcase with a sigh.

The blonde-haired boy turns and nods slowly, doing his very best to give her a reassuring smile. Cat puppet in hand, he crosses the room and gives her a very quick, but affectionate hug. "I'll be fine, Kuretake. They have a night class at this academy, so you have nothing to worry about."

The maid takes a step back and looks the teen up and down, chuckling and turning to gesture to the bathroom. "Alright, it'll be silent around here without you though, Master. Now, you should go get ready; the bus will be here in half an hour. Meet me downstairs when you're ready," she says, amusement lighting up her eyes, takes the suitcase in her hands before retreating from the boy's room.

Umehito Nekozawa glances at his reflection in the mirror and frowns at the messy sight. His blonde hair is sticking up in almost every direction from tossing and turning the night before and there is sleep in his eyes, which doesn't at all appeal to him. He knows that he's looked worse in his years, but even something as simple as a bad hair day is unacceptable. At least, for him it is. But the prince is rather finicky about his looks, so this is the norm for him.

Grabbing an extra hairbrush from his dresser, Umehito ventures into his personal bathroom and sets it on the counter, pushing the door closed with his foot and spotting the outfit that Kuretake has chosen for him. He then looks up at the clock on his wall and makes a face as he unties one of his many-owned ironically white robes, letting it fall to the floor. So far, he's wasted at least five minutes doing absolutely nothing, which is just great considering that he has only half an hour to get ready to start with.

Umehito kicks the robe to the side and doing his best to get over his morning mood, stretches his arms and blinks rapidly. The moment he feels awake enough, he takes a washcloth and wets it, proceeding to gently wash his face and get the damned sleep out of his eyes. Groaning, he throws the cloth into his hamper and dresses himself in a pair of black jeans along with the also black long sleeve shirt that will undoubtedly conceal his skin from the sun's harmful rays.

"Damn it," the dark teen curses under his breath and hurriedly runs the brush through his hair, straightening it out as best he can before snatching his extra toothbrush and going over his teeth in a quick manner.

Doing a time check, Umehito again curses and rushes out of the bathroom, taking his dark wig off his dresser and positioning it just right over his blonde locks. Normally, the boy would take the time to make sure that none of his naturally blonde hair was showing, but at the moment, he doesn't have seconds to waste.

He gives an apologetic look to his hand puppet, Beelzenef, and shoves it into his back pocket before he darts out of his room, almost tripping as he makes his way down the stairs into the foyer. "Pardon me, Beelzenef."

Kuretake, looking amused, steps forward and looks him over once again critically, this time nodding in approval as she hands him his cloak, which he promptly shrugs on, pulling the hood over his head. Now, he is ready.

"Ok, Master Umehito," his maid says, giving him a stern look and taking a container of pills out of her apron. "It's going to be a long ride to that new academy, so you're going to need these."

Wrinkling up his nose, he shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "I refuse to take those monstrosities. They leave an awful taste in my mouth," Umehito mumbles, his expression turning sour as Kuretake shoves the container in his pocket and hands him a water bottle. Clearly, she isn't taking no for an answer.

"It's not like you have a choice. There's absolutely _no _blood-drinking from people on campus, _got it_?" she gives him another stern look, then turns and picks up his suitcase with slight difficulty, holding it out to him. "You take care of yourself, Master. I don't want to hear that you've been being bad, alright?"

The Prince of Darkness takes the suitcase and smiles at Kuretake, suddenly feeling a bit reluctant to leave. "You don't have anything to worry about, I'll somehow manage, Kuretake."

Kuretake looks back at him with tears in her chocolate eyes and hugs the boy, almost not wanting to let him go. "I sure hope so," she whispers and pulls away from him, looking down and smoothing her apron to hide the fact that she was, indeed, upset that he was leaving the mansion. Kuretake had taken care of Umehito since he was born. It is very difficult for her to just let him waltz right out the door. She knows that it is not her place to stop him though, being only a servant of the Nekozawa family. "Well, go on then. Go have yourself a good time at that academy, make friends, and don't make me have to come up there to knock some sense into you."

Umehito grins widely at her and allows himself to laugh a little as he approaches the door and rests his hand on the doorknob. Here it is, the time when he is to be leaving his home. The place he'd known since he was a child. Will he ever return? Highly doubtful.

But, then again, it is also highly doubtful that he'll keep his word to Kuretake. He takes a quick glance at the water bottle in his hand and shrugs, opening the door and waving as he steps outside, highly ecstatic that it is a relatively cloudy day.

Now it is time to board the bus that will take him to his new home and school: Cross Academy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

-Kaoru's P.O.V.—

Here I am, sitting on a bus that'll take me away from my home with my brother, regretting ever making the decision to switch schools. Don't get me wrong, I'm open to change, but part of me is just screaming for me to get off this bus and get as far away from it as possible. I'm not going to do something as ridiculous as that of course. But the thought is pretty appealing right now, especially since a certain someone just boarded.

I scoot closer to Hikaru as the darkest guy at Ouran Academy walks down the aisle. Creepiness just seems to radiate off of him. It honestly sends chills down my spine. I tense up as a tiny container falls out of his pocket and lands on the empty space in my seat. Nekozawa doesn't seem to notice though, because he just walks on and takes his seat in the back of the bus, away from everyone else. What a weirdo. Picking up the small container, I look it over and curiously take a peek inside it, though I probably shouldn't. The only things I see inside it are just some tiny pills. I pick one up and narrow my eyes at it, silently reading the inscription on it. I've never seen a pill like this before, but then again, I haven't seen very many pills at all in my lifetime. I'm proud to say this is because I never ever get sick.

"What's that, Kaoru?" my brother asks, making me jump.

I put the pill back into the container and shut it, setting it down in my lap. "Just something Nekozawa-sempai accidentally dropped. I'm going to go give it to him. I'll be right back."

Hikaru looks at the odd little container and studies it briefly. "Alright, do you want me to come with you? You know, just in case he tries to rape your cute self."

I roll my eyes at his words and notice my cheeks heating up slightly. "No, I'll be fine by myself,"

I take the pills in my hands again and stand, smiling back at Hikaru before making my way to the back of the bus, sighing. By the time I reach his seat, my heart is pounding furiously in my ears. I'm not scared of him, not at all. But, he makes me nervous, and I've never had to communicate with him without my twin by my side. Maybe I should have let Hikaru come with me. No, I can do this. It's just a simple task. Nothing more. I don't need Hikaru to hold my hand for this.

Clutching the container in my hands, I take a seat next to him and fake a cough, hoping that will get his attention. Nekozawa remains still, looking out the window, as if he didn't hear me. Maybe he didn't, or maybe he's sleeping or something. I let out another sigh and tap his shoulder tentatively. Immediately I pull my hand back and wait for him to respond. There's no way he didn't feel that.

"Hn…?" I hear him mumble as he turns to look at me, blinking. Nekozawa opens his mouth to say something, and then pauses as what I can see of his blue eyes look me over. He draws in a deep breath and then sighs happily, like he just smelled something nice. Flattering as that is, it makes him come off as even creepier.

I'm starting to feel awkward with the situation, so I hold his medicine container out to him and avoid his gaze. "Uh, you dropped this, sempai…"

His eyes thankfully travel from me to the item in my hands and he makes a face. What the hell is _that _about? Is he upset because I touched it or something? "Thank you, Hitachiin, for bringing it back. I appreciate it." As much as I want to snap, "Bullshit," at him, I just nod and smile innocently, like the little angel I'm made out to be. He sure didn't look like he appreciated anything.

"You're welcome," I shift uncomfortably in the seat and scratch the back of my head. "Well, I'll see ya around…" Quickly, I get up and walk back to my seat, not once calming until I am next to my brother. I swear I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. It unnerves me to think about him staring at me…with those creepy blue eyes. It's awful to think about him like that. What is it about that guy that makes me so damned nervous? He's just another human being. I should probably feel terrible about acting like he's some kind of alien. But surprisingly I don't.

"Hey, guess who 'Daddy' is snoring on, Kaoru," Hikaru whispers to me, gesturing to the seat behind us and giggling.

All my thoughts of Nekozawa vanish as I glance at Tamaki and chuckle at the sight of him leaning all on 'Momma', snoring up a storm. My elder twin and I look at each other and erupt into laughter, earning us an irritated glare from Kyoya. Not like we care about that though. We are having fun and that is all that matters. It will only be later when we actually think about what kind of revenge the Shadow King will dish out on us.

Hikaru looks back at the two again, this time holding his cell phone. Oh crap, yeah, we'll definitely get killed if he does what I think he's going to do. Just as I thought he would, my idiot brother snaps a picture of them and pulls the phone away before 'Momma' can snatch it away from him. I can't help but let out a giggle when Hikaru uploads the photo to every social networking site we are a part of. We'll definitely get it from Kyoya later.

After almost an hour of laughing and teasing 'Momma', Hikaru and I finally calm down and get quiet, much to everyone's relief I'm sure. Soon afterwards, my brother falls asleep, leaving me bored and awake.

I sigh and take my phone out of my pocket, surfing the web. I quickly get bored of that and shove the device back into the pocket of my jeans, furrowing my eyebrows. Glancing around, I try to find someone who isn't busy, but I fail at that. Kyoya is busy…doing whatever he does, Milord is sleeping as well as Hikaru, Haruhi is reading a book, and Mori and Honey are having some kind of convo that I don't want to intrude on. So who does that leave? Why Nekozawa of course. So, I have two choices: a) I can get some guts to go talk to the guy, or b) I can remain bored.

Looking to Hikaru to make sure he's still sleeping soundly, I rise from my seat and breathe in a deep breath, slowly moving to the back of the bus for the second time on this trip. I stop again where he sits and hesitate, wondering if this is a good idea or not. Too late to do anything now though, even if it is a bad idea. Crossing my arms, I gather all of the courage I have and plop down next to Nekozawa, startling him just a bit. I find that amazing, considering the fact that he's always the one startling me.

He looks at me curiously and crosses his legs, resting his hands on them. "Hitachiin?" is all he says to me as he raises his eyebrows, waiting for me to reply.

"I'm sitting here," I respond, suddenly feeling stupid for whatever reason.

Nekozawa chuckles a bit and flashes me one of his awkward smiles that I've only seen a few times. "Obviously, but your reason?" Oh, of course he'd want to know why I decided to sit with him.

I think for a moment about an appropriate response to give him, but in the end I just decide to be blunt about it. "I'm bored and everyone else is busy."

"And what makes you think that I can entertain you?" he asks, leaning back against the seat and closing his eyes.

"I'm not too sure. But can you?"

Nekozawa opens his eyes and shrugs, drumming his fingernails on his arms and looking lost in thought. "I suppose I could think of something…" His eyes suddenly light up with excitement as he tilts his head to one side, his black bangs falling to one side of his face. The action makes him seem cute, like the little kid type of cute. Nekozawa isn't "that" type of cute to me. "Do you like magic tricks?"

I blink and nod, smiling. Leave it to Nekozawa to come up with the idea of performing magic tricks. "Yeah, you know any?"

"I know a few,"

Raising an eyebrow at him, I smirk and watch him pull out a normal deck of cards, which I'm sure are rigged. "They any good?"

Nekozawa removes the cards from the box and shuffles them a few times. From what I can see, they are pretty worn out. "Define good." He then hands me the cards, which confuses me a bit. Why is he giving them to me? "They aren't rigged, see for yourself."

"Oh," I mutter and look over the cards, one by one, frowning when I realize that he is telling the truth. I can't find a single thing off about them. "You're right…"

"Of course I'm right," he smiles again, this time a bit mischievously, and holds the deck in one hand, the top left corner of the top card held by his index finger while the bottom left is being held by his thumb.

I watch as he flicks the top card off of the deck, sending it spinning into the air. I'm waiting for the card to fall to the floor, but it never does! I blink, amazed at what I am seeing, as he sets the rest of the cards to the side and lets one of his hands hover above the floating card while the other remains positioned below it.

"W-wow, how are you doing that?!"

He moves the levitating card around in the space between us and chuckles. "It's magic, Hitachiin."

I cross my legs and feel my face heat up a little as the Dark Prince scoots closer to me and drapes an arm across my shoulders, somehow succeeding in making the card move around my head and float in front of my face. "That's some pretty cool magic…"

After getting the card to move around him a few times, Nekozawa catches it in his hand and nods, ending the trick. "I know."

"So, do you know any more…?" I ask, really wanting to see what more this guy can pull off. That floating card thing he did was pretty wicked.

"I do,"

I laugh and look expectantly at him. "Well then, let's see it, shall we?"


End file.
